


caught

by jisungsmochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jungwoo is tryna fuck doyoung, M/M, No Smut, appreciate jaesung, doyoung is a bottom alright, jaesung, lucas likes jungwoo but we can’t have nice things, mentions of johnten, mentions of yuwin, nct - Freeform, tens a life coach, uhhh, underage tagged just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsmochi/pseuds/jisungsmochi
Summary: jaemin and jisung are together. ten catches them, and gives them ‘helpful’ advice.





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this a complete mess im tired n sick just appreciate jaesung alright

there they were again; the third time that week, bodies pressed tightly against one another as they furiously made out in the tight, practice room coat closet.

jisung whined when jaemin pulled away, and watched as the other discarded his shirt. “sorry. it’s really hot in this closet,” jisung blushed at the others shirtless body, and jaemin smirked, pulling the other by the hips and moving him in closer; if that even was possible.

“you’re blushing sungie, ~” he breathed, and jisung diverted his beady eyes down to the others feet, and jaemin caught his attention by sucking lightly on his exposed collarbone.

the younger squirmed at this. jaemin had given him a hickey before and it was terrible hiding it. he had to steal tens’ concealer since he ran out of his own, and then they had dance practice and the makeup had gotten smudged, and he and jaemin had to sneak out mid practice, making a embarrassing excuse up about how they had diarrhea.

“h-hyung, don’t,” his voice came out shaky, and jaemin pulled away breifly. “it’s on your collarbone. as long as you don’t wear a v neck you should be fine,” he huffed, reattaching his lips. 

jisung let out a shaky moan when the others tongue glided across the freshly made mark, and jaemin reached around to squeeze the others butt lightly.

the orange haired male jumped. jaemin hadn’t done anything below the waist before. nonetheless... he didn’t stop him. 

the teens reconnected their lips, continuing their forbidden affair inside the small closet that they (hoped.) nobody would dare go into. 

they weren’t open about their relationship because of the fact that neither of the two were open about their sexuality. 

sure, most of their hyungs were gay. johnny an ten were dating, yuta and sicheng had something going on, and jungwoo was still trying to put the moves on doyoung, (much to lucas’ dismay).

but they couldn’t come to terms with their homosexuality just yet — but they could come to terms with their feelings for one another, which is how they ended up in the closet in the first place.

they recently started to share a room together, which was good, but all the members were so nosy, and they got copies of taeyongs master key, so they could burst in at any given time, so they had to be careful.

......and the closet that was no longer in use by the members was perfect — ish.

jisung moaned into the kiss when jaemins hands began to wonder, gripping all the unexplored areas of the younger males pure body.

jisung grinded onto the others thigh by instinct, and jaemin allowed him — before the closet door was suddenly yanked opened and ten stood, flustered as he already knew what the boys were doing.

“s-sorry! im playing his new game with johnny where we masturbate in different places in the dorm and we have to find eachother and i heard moaning so — sorry!” he blurted, and the teens pulled away from eachother, jaemin pulling on his shirt and slipping out of the closet, jisung following suit.

“p-please don’t tell anyone hyung. we aren’t ready to tell the group,” jisung said, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked at his feet. jaemin teetered from side to side, looking anywhere other than tens face. “yeah... don’t say anything. not even to johnny.” the pink haired boy chirped, and ten slowly nodded his head.

“i won’t, but, why don’t you want anyone to know? im not gonna say anything —”

“were not ready!” they blurted simultaneously, and the raised his hands in defense and shrugged.

“alright, alright.” he said, before eyeing the two who were still a bit flustered. “if you guys ever need anything... come to me, alright? yuta and sicheng are idiots and doyoung sucks cock, literally, and jungwoo is a hot mess. seriously ask me for anything, okay?”

they nodded. 

ten smiled and turned onto his heel before pulling something wrapped in purple out of his back pocket, rushing over to the two and handing it to jaemin. “almost forgot! you guys probably should keep one. never know when things will get crazy. anyway, bye now!” ten skipped out of the room, and jisung raised a confused eyebrow at the item in jaemins hand.

“what is that?”

“nothing we’ll be using anytime soon,” jaemin blushed and shoved it in his pocket, before grabbing jisungs wrist and pulling him to find a different place to makeout in. 

and jisung went along.

**Author's Note:**

> also !! this isn’t edited and i wrote this in 13 minutes but uh kudos and comments r appreciated to boost my ego :)


End file.
